1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system; particularly, the present invention relates to a communication system including a docking station and a wireless communication device to integrate the functions of wireless phones and line telephones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices have been popular with people since they became available in the market either because of the advantages of them having lighter weight, thinner thickness, shorter length and smaller volume in appearance or because of the enhancements in function. Consequently, wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones which, being portable and providing various functions, substitute conventional line telephones, became popular in a short period of time.
However, in indoor environments such as residencies or offices, landline telephones are still extensively used because of their advantages such as stability and reliability. Especially for telephone systems used extensively in enterprises which compose of a telephone switchboard and its extensions, fixed telephone stations which can be put on desks or in conference rooms like a landline telephone are still commonly favored.
Therefore, since wireless phones and landline telephones each has its advantage over the other, as there is increasing demand for the variety of functions of electronic products in the market, whether a communication product is competitive or not depends on whether it can integrate the functions of wireless phones and landline telephones to meet the requirements of a competitive market.
Besides, for conventional wireless phones, if the user wants to perform other functions while performing communication functions—for instance, receiving e-mails at the same time as answering a phone call—additional equipment such as earphones or speakers are required to resolve problems such as the inconvenience of checking the screen of the wireless phone at the same time as answering a phone call. Particularly, wireless phones are generally solely used without earphones, and speakers are generally not convenient to use in public places such as offices. As a result, in order to perform other functions at the same time as when answering a phone call, the user usually has to promptly find an earphone and connect it to the wireless phone, and this consequently results in a burden to the user. Besides, the earphone wire is usually long and easily becomes intertwined, and therefore often bothers the user.